sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BanishU
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lowriders95s10 (Talk) 20:30, January 18, 2013 Hi! Lol didn't know you watched this show, too. I came on here for some information on who a certain character that died and saw your edits. :P Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hello. You have banned me on TWD Wiki. Why? You never capitlize the "w" in "with" in a title. Proof? *http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20071116160220AAIqltP *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walk_with_Me_%28The_Walking_Dead%29 *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2253600/ Please unban me, I'm only trying to help the wiki. Don't you understand? I was fighting for the right gramamr for the wiki. Can we at least talk about it? NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry and I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I just wanted to help the wiki, and you blocked me for false points. I'm really sorry. I won't bother you again, but you're the only one who helped me and talks to me. Sorry. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: I understand. I'm sorry. Although, I'm still blocked on the WD wiki. You automatically blocked my IP adress. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, it works now. Thank you, BanishU. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am up to Season 3 of Sons of Anarchy, and I would like to ask you, what things should I be in for Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6. It is just that I want to have information on each of them. I know they are spoilers for me but I would like to have the heads up on the series before going anymore further. Question I would like to ask you a few questions, to bare in mind that they might be hard or easy to answer, due to their are so many great things about the series. Questions: *Who is your fave character from the series? *What season do you like from the series? *What is your fave episode? *How many characters do you think should have had a spin off about themselves? *When do you think they should stop with the show? So thanks for reading my message if you want to contact me please go the the links below. Why for the questions ::It is for just curiosity sake, Sorry about. :: Hello Hi Banishu. You might not know me, but I'm the newest admin (since March). My name is Le Rusecue, but you can call me Jack. I don't know if you've seen or not, but I've put forth some ideas for this wiki, and I'd greatly appreciate hearing your feedback. Here's a link to the forum post containing the links to the blog and the other forum post: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5897 Please let me know your thoughts, concerns, additional ideas, anything. I'm all ears/eyes. Thanks for your time :) Le Rusecue (talk) 04:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC)